Insane
by Chica9
Summary: One of the group goes insane........what crazy things will occur because of it?
1. Default Chapter Title

***The Matrix and everything affiliated with it, does not belong to me. It never will! All I did was use some names and made up my own story. I am in no way claiming these as my ideas and I do not wish to get into trouble for that. So I am just making it clear that the Matrix is not mine, the charecters are not mine. ***Also, this is part one of three. I made it so that if you really want to stop reading here you can, but I have to parts that will follow this one up and fit in perfectly with this story and add a few, twists to the plot. Thats it, enjoy. Also, realize I wrote this in boredom during school one day so I apologize for mistakes that will almost definitely be found in it. 

Insanity 

I never realized how important home was until i was taken away from it. I guess I took it all for granted, the people I knew, teh life I had. Now I know the truth of it and there is not much that can be done now. I would forever miss home, but I knew that I could never go back. Even if I could, I really do not know if I would choose to. I never asked to know what I do,but given the choice, I would be in this position once again. Anyhow, I now have a great boyfriend, a child on the way, and a somewhat makeshift family. We had been through much together, Morpheus, Neo, and I. Don't get me wrong, there are more of us, but the ones who count are the three of us. I questioned Neo for awhile,not in my heart, but in my mind. In my heart I knew he was the one, but my analytical mind refused to accept that. But in end, my heart won over, and I am the happier because of it.The others will always be remembered, but if there was one thing I have learned from my experience, it is to move on. A loud beeping knocked me out of my reverie.I looke up and saw that something was going wrong in the Matrix. My first thought was that Neo was in trouble and I came near to panicking. We had not had enough time together, I was not ready to have him taken from me. But then I heard a sound behind me and turned to see Neo,safe in the Nebuchanezar. He had a worried expression on his face, looking at the screen again I ralized that it was Neo's ridiculous friend that was in trouble. I sighed in relief quietly, so that Neo wouldn't see. He would have been angry with me but he did not realize that people like Heat did not matter. No one mattered but us, we were the reason other people lived. 

Neo was a bleeding heart though,he didn't really believe that anyone was better than anyone else. He said that belief just made us like the agents. I turned back towards Neo, wiping my smile of relief off of my face. Neo, though, was not looking at me. He was running to his chair. that was when I realized I had missed something. Morpheus wa putting Neo back into the Matrix. 

I jumped up and ran to stop Morpheus but I realized that it was to late. I asked him what he thought he was doing but he just gave me a pity filled look. He glanced over my shoulder and nodded. I felt arms dragging me back and I filled with anger. I looked at Morpheus in shock, but he only looked at me and said he was sorry, but I had changed. I had become a dangerous threat to the others of his family. I asked him if Neo knew and he said it was Neo who had brought it to his attention. 

I told Mopheus that was impossibe,I knew Neo loved me. It was fate for Christ's sake. He looked at me sadly and I knew that something had been kept from me. Then he told me and my world came crashing down. Neo only stayed with me so that I would not hurt anyone. He was in love with Heat's sister, Burn. He told me that the oracle had said I would love Neo, but she had never said his love would be reciprocated. 

Then Morpheus told me that the Oracle said this would happen. She had told him there would be a time when I would change. The burden of the knowledge would get to me. I would go crazy and my help would no longer be needed, I would need to be locked up. I saw the pain in Morpheus' eyes as he said this but I did not believe it. I spit in his eye. 

Then I looked over at the screen and saw that Neo had arrived just in time to save Heat once again. I snorted in disgust that Neo would not wake up and realize the truth, that he was above this. I had thought Morpheus realized this truth but I now know I was the only sane one. 

I screamed as much to Morpheus as the inferior sheep dragged me to the rig. They threw me in and I screamed that they were all going to die for this, if not by me then by my unborn baby. They looked at me in disgust saying I was not pregnant, that the miracle of birht was impossible for me. They said no one had touched me, but they were wrong! Neo loved me! He had to, they all just lied to me. 

I damned them all, even Morpeus. I only spared Neo, whom I knew would save me. If he were here he never would have allowed this to happen. He loved me, he loved his child, I knew it in my heart. These, sheep, would realize the mistake they made in time. 

But they did not realize this as they shut the door on me. The last sounds they heard were of my tormented and angry screams, swearing revenge. 

********************One Year Later************************ 

Today, a long time coming, Trinity died. She had refused to eat. Saying that she would not eat until Neo came to her. When he would not come she was convinced that they were holding him away from her. When I told her that Neo had married Burn and their child had been born, she spit at me. Calling me a liar. It is truly sad to see such a hero reduced to such pathetic bits. 

She kept screaming that her baby had died and it was his fault. She tried to convince Morpheus that they were above all of the conformist sheep. They were like the Matrix' Gods. Morpheus looked at the woman who had once been like a daughter to him in disgust. 

She spent her time obsessing over Neo, who had loved her until her turnabout into insanity. Now he could only look at her in disgust. Though today he was a bit melancholy. They held a memorial service, though not many attended. The only ones there were those still alive from the original crew, and Burn, who came only because of her husband. Everyone else had no love lost between them and the now dead Trinity. 

It was actually quite sad. She was so disillusioned somehow, somewhere in her happiness with Neo, something went wrong. Now she had more enemies than friends. Her friends themselves only came in memory of the long past Trinity. They stood together in one last tribute to the past and turned away, back to their present lives and the new fight for freedom for the human race. 

***********************The End*************************** 


	2. Default Chapter Title

***This is part two of Insanity, there is one more part to this story and if you have made it this far through my writing I am very impressed. Again I apologize for the mistakes you may find and the lack of skill in the writing, this is just a hobby of mine. That doesn't mean I am any good at it. As everyone knows The Matrix does not belong to me nor do the charecters nor the ideas. So dont say I said that they did!!! 

Happily Ever After 

Neo looked at his children playing in the Matrix. It was kind of sad that they could not really play in the real world. He wondered what Burn was doing at the moment but put it out of his mind. They were not on the best terms lately because of his dreams. They had been happening for years now, ever since Trinity's death. Burn was sick of being a third wheel as she so charmingly put it. Especially to a dead women. 

He turned his thoughts to his children, who's black hair shone in the sunlight. He sadly realized they looked nothing like their mother, they had a much stronger resemblance to the mother that would have been. If she had not been a crazy pshyco. 

He signed and forced a smile as his youngest daughter Jenelle came up and showed him the lizard she had caught. He went throught the motions of amazement, but he was not really there. He kept falshing back to his past, and Trinity. How she had been when he first met her. God, she had been beautiful, and so full of life and attitude. 

To bad she had not stayed like that. He remembered her repeatedly saving him. He remembered how he had fely when she had leaned so close to him that night at the club. He remembered, before facing the agent in the subway, the look in his eyes. And, he remembered her telling his dead body she loved him, and the feel of her lips. He had honestly loved her, to bad they had never consummated their love. 

She was not ready for it in the beginning, and when she was ready, she had already changed. She was nol onger the woman he loved. So, after he rejected her, she made herself believe it had happened anyway. She believed this so strongly that she had honestly believed that she was pregnant with his child. To bad it had not been true, then he would at least have been living proof of who she had been. A memory of a love that could never be forgotten or over ridden. 

Not that he had not tried, he tried with all his heart to really love Burn. But he could not, she just happened to be there at the right time, wanting him. He had hoped it would snap Trinity back to reality. But it had only driven her farther into insanity. 

Now he ahd three children to show his unfaithful love to Trinity. The love that had driven her to her death. She had begged to see him in the end. He had come too, unknown to everyone, even her. He watched her in the night while she slept. 

But he had never come to her in her waking hours and he blamed himself for her death. He thought that if he had come she may have had a chance to be salvaged. But after his affair with Burn she had honestly become pregnant and he could not face Trinity. So his own cowardice had killed Trinity. 

That was when the tears started streaming down his face. He felt someone climb up into his lap and looked into the face of his oldest son, Jerry. Jerry was fice and was the ultimate punishment. He looked so much like Trinity it was almost unbearable. His children were his punishment for being unfatihfulo. 

He hugged Jerry to him, and his son returned the hug, telling his daddy that everything was okay and that he loved him. Neo told his son that he loved him to, then he dropped to his kneew and hugged Jerry, gathering Jenelle and Jodie close also. 

Neo did not know how long they stayed there on the ground., but when he looked up he saw it was getting dark and time to go home. So the children went to the phone and went home one by one ending with Neo. 

***********************************Later That Day******************************* 

After coming home and tucking his children in, he went in to find Burn in their room. She looked incredibly angry, why she was angry he was unsure of. She stormed towards him, almost immediatly after he entered the room. Asking him where he had been and why he had the children out so late. 

He took a breath and calmly explained that he had taken the children to the Matrix to play and that he had lost track of time. She calmed down slightly and turned back towards the window, which had a great view of their ruined world. 

She was silent then, as she had been for the past month and he finally knew that it was time. He breathed deeply and steeled himself. Then he told her that he wanted a divorce. She turned to him with tears in her eyes, saying that she knew this would come, back when she had tricked him with marriage. She knew she had just been an affair and she was not prepared to settle for that. But she guessed that he was right, they were not meant to be together adn neither of them were happy. 

So Neo gave her one last hug and left a sobbing Burn to soothe herself. He figured she ould find another lost soul to love her. He then smiled and was finally happy again. 

************************************The End************************************ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

***This is it, I have finished the story. Enjoy! And The Matrix isnt mine, and blablabla...... 

And After That 

Trinity smiled as she looked down at her beloved from purgatory. She ws now free to go, now that she understood what had happened. She basked in the love that she now knew Neo had for her. Something she had missed sorely. And now she was at peace with herself and everyone. 

She felt slightly bad for Burn, who had honestly loved Neo. But she was very happy that they had broked up. Maybe that was selfish of her but it was absolutely true. She was happy that someone loved her down there. 

Now that she was alone and had years to observe and think , she realized the extent of her insanity. She was wrong, and from the last display from Neo, she could finally admit it, finally. 

She stood there awhile, watching her love, as he collapsed into a chair. Finally, freely grieving her. And that was when she realized that she was completely free. This was what she wanted, needed. 

Now, after four years, she was free to go home. not her old home that she knew so well, but to the new home where she would be happy and forever sane. Happy in the knowledge that the man she loved, and who loved her would inevitably join her in the future. And she knew that they would be together for eternity. 

Unselfishly and happily she realized that she could wait for that time. She would let him live out his life and join her. So as she ascended she smiled happily in anticipation for what lay ahead. 

**********************Almost directly After********************* 

The guilt of what he had done to Trinity was eating up at Neo. And now that he had freed himself of most of his prior responsibilities, he could no longer handle the guilt. He wanted to apologize to Trinity and no matter how many times he spoke his apology, whether out loud or through his heart, he never felt satisfied. 

He had an urge to say this to her in person. But because of him, that was an impossibility. He may have been happy with his acknowledged love and freedom, but the abscence of Trinity drove him crazy. 

Neo stood up, restless. He walked into his childrens room and saw them all lying awake, fear on their faces. He asked them what they were doing up and what was wrong. They told him that they loved him with tears in their eyes adn he knew they understood. For some reason that made him feel a little better. He gave them all a long hug and kiss, and tucked them back into bed, telling them he loved them. 

He tehn left his children and went to the man who had become like a father to him. Morpheus was in the Control Room, on operator duty. He pulled up a chair beside him and they sat for awhile in companionable silence. Morpheus broke the silence telling him that he could not talk him out of it, but he wanted Neo to know that he loved him like the sone he never had. Morpheus said this somewhat stiffly and looking into his eyes one could see the tears he was holding back. 

Neo smiled at Morpheus, thanking him for his life, companionship, and understanding of the past few years. he also thanked him for the faith he had in him and then he got up and left. Neo knew Morpheus was not big on long goodbyes, and Neo was not exactly good at them himself. 

Neo visited Burn and Heat also, saying his tearful goodbyes. He left Heat feeling fulfilled, having gotten gratitude for all the times he saved his ass. Somehow they all knew what was to come without anyone even uttering a word. 

The last stop Neo made was to the Oracle, now Morpheus' wife. He smiled at the old woman and she silently nodded at him. He went to the counter in her kitchen, picked up the knife, and went to join his love, in eternity. 

************************After Purgatory*********************** 

Neo ascended after a short time in purgatory, not because he had unfinished busness, but because purgatory was required of everyone. He was not sure if Trinity knew he was coming or not, but he would find her either way. That was why he was smiling. 

When Neo broke through the light, he saw the most gorgeous site he had ever seen. And that site had nothing to do with the place, it had to do with the women standing twenty feet in front of him. She smiled at him and he stood speechless. 

She looked even better than he remembered. He started walking towards her and she broke into a run. They were in each others arms in seconds. Neo kissed her long, but very gently. When they broke apart eh whispered how sorry he was to her. She just smiled and said it was okay, she needed that to realize just how wrong she had been. And with that he kissed her again, not so gently this time, and much longer. 

**************************The End*************************** (No seriously, this is really the end) 


End file.
